


Good Morning

by deathbyOTPin123



Series: Comics [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Jim keeps his promise to Edward from the night before, and wakes him up in a very pleasurable way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This comic is a continuation of the previous work in the series: [Good Night.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905600/chapters/39715725)  
> You can find my NSFW art on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/ran_fandom_art) :D


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




End file.
